


Sun, Moon, and Sea

by sister_wolf



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-03
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping arrangements for three can be complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Moon, and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic for [](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/profile)[**lcsbanana**](http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/).

They discovered early on that the biggest problem with three full-grown adults sharing a bed (or, as Richard said while looking at Lois teasingly, two and two-thirds full-grown adults [at which point she whacked him in the arm with her day-runner, which is leather-bound and much, much heavier than it should be, due to her habit of jotting down notes on cocktail napkins, take-out menus, or whatever else happens to be handy, and sticking them between the pages in a way that looks completely haphazard and yet is totally organized, _if_ you understand Lois-logic])... anyway, the biggest problem with three full-grown adults sharing a bed, no matter how large, is that the person in the middle always ends up half-squished and entirely too warm. They solved that problem by making Clark always take the middle. He really doesn't seem to mind in the least.

There are certain advantages to being involved in a bizarre three-way romance with an invulnerable alien; one of those is that he gives really good snuggles. Of course, there are several disadvantages to it also, not the least of which is his habit of slipping out of bed in the middle of the night to go save the world. Lois figures that Clark puts up with her tendency to get mono-focused and irritable when working on a story, and Richard's tendency to mother-hen the both of them and get moody when they both, inevitably, take him for granted; the least they can do is put up with Clark's habit of disappearing every night between midnight and five AM to save people who will never, ever appreciate him as much as they should. (As well as his tendency to disappear unexpectedly during the work day-- and he's damn lucky that Richard and Lois have as much influence with Perry as they do, because otherwise he'd have lost his job half a dozen times over.)

So when the covers shift and Clark does his levitating-out-of-bed-so-as-not-to-wake-anyone-up thing, Lois just rolls over into the warm imprint his body has left in the sheets and smiles up at him sleepily. She won't tell him to be careful; she knows that's a lost cause. Instead, she kisses her fingertips and reaches up to brush them against his lips, feeling his soft, warm lips move as he kisses her fingertips in return. It's a promise, never spoken aloud, that no matter what, he will always, always come back to them.

Clark strokes a hand over Richard's tousled hair, smiling a fond half-smile as Richard mutters sleepily and rolls over, sliding an arm across Lois's stomach without waking. His ability to sleep soundly through the night, no matter what, baffles both Clark and Lois, the alien and the chronic night owl. Clark glides soundlessly out of the bedroom. She knows that his next stop is Jason's bedroom, where he will stroke a hand over his son's baby-fine hair, kiss him on the cheek, and make a silent promise to always, always come back to him.

Lois sighs, closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep. She knows that once he leaves this house, the shy, sweet, goofy Clark that she fell in love with will melt away and be replaced by Superman. Who she is also, not incidentally, in love with; they're not two different people, they're two sides to the same man.

But sometimes she wishes that the shy young reporter was truly all that Clark is.

Because she knows that Clark will always, always come back to them; she also knows that it's a promise that Superman may not be able to keep.


End file.
